peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown
There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown is the ninth prime-time animated TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz. It originally aired on the CBS network on March 11, 1973. It was released to DVD as a bonus feature accompanying the special A Charlie Brown Valentine (along with Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown) on January 2, 2004. It was also released in remastered form as part of the DVD box set, Peanuts 1970's Collection, Volume One. Plot There are three months of school left and all of the Peanuts gang are under pressure from too many tests and homework assignments. They now have to make preparations to write a report on a field trip to an art museum, for half their grade. Both Charlie Brown's and Peppermint Patty's schools are going on the field trip. When Charlie Brown, Sally, and Snoopy get off the bus for the trip, they see Patty, and a new student named Marcie. The five of them start talking and do not see their classmates go into the museum. They accidentally walk into the supermarket next door, and mistake it for the art museum. They study the meat and the cans, and do not realize they are not in the art museum. Marcie asks Peppermint Patty if she likes Charlie Brown, to which she replies, "How could anybody ever be in love with boring, dull, wishy-washy old Chuck?". Unbeknownst to Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown overhears her comment and is heartbroken. When they leave the supermarket, Patty apologizes. The next day Linus shows Charlie Brown and Lucy slides of the artworks that he photographed. Charlie Brown's hopes of salvaging his grades are shattered. As he waits for his graded report, he expects the worst. However, everything works out for the best, as his teacher assumed his report was a creative description of an art museum interpreted as a supermarket and gave him an "A". In the final scene, Peppermint Patty apologizes to Charlie Brown for saying bad things about him and says that it is not easy for a girl to talk like she is now to a boy. But Peppermint Patty angrily rebukes Charlie Brown after he brings up the Little Red-Haired Girl. Marcie, who was watching this, points out to Peppermint Patty that she said the wrong thing once again. Peppermint Patty then asks Marcie, who has been calling her "sir" throughout the special, if she realizes how annoying it is being called 'sir' a lot when she has asked not to be called that. Marcie replies, "No, ma'am". Voice cast *Chad Webber – Charlie Brown *Robin Kohn – Lucy van Pelt *Stephen Shea – Linus van Pelt *Hilary Momberger – Sally Brown *Jimmy Ahrens – Marcie *Todd Barbee – Franklin (uncredited) *Christopher DeFaria – Peppermint Patty (uncredited) *Bill Melendez – Snoopy (uncredited) * Vince Guaraldi – Joe Cool Singer (uncredited) Violet and Frieda appear but are silent. Notes *This special marks the animated debut of Peppermint Patty's friend Marcie (voiced by Jimmy Ahrens) who appeared in the comics for the first time in 1971 (although a girl resembling her named "Clara" had appeared in 1968). *A few satiric comments are made towards pop art, particularly Andy Warhol's Campbell's Soup Cans (without mentioning the artist by name). *This is the last special in which Charlie Brown is voiced by Chad Webber. He would be replaced by Todd Barbee. *Twice in the special Peppermint Patty refers to Charlie Brown by his usual name instead of "Chuck". *The entire first act of this special does not really have a story, but is instead made up of short vignettes based on the comic strips. This would be the first time Schulz did this in his specials, continuing this in the specials A Charlie Brown Celebration and It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown, and in The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Goof *In the final scene Peppermint Patty apologizes for calling Charlie Brown "stupid" (among other things) even though she had not said that particular thing about him. Gallery cbsallybreakfast.jpg|"Maybe I wound it too tight." - Sally Brown sallycb.jpg|"I don't know why we have to go on field trips! Why can't we stay in school? Why should we bother the outside world?" - Sally Brown There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (1).JPG|"Me?! Me in love with Chuck?! How could anybody ever be in love with boring, dull, wishy-washy old Chuck?" - Peppermint Patty There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (2).JPG|left|226px|"I thought I heard someone sigh." - Marcie There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (3).JPG|Peppermint Patty: "Hey, Chuck, what's the matter?!" Marcie: "I'll bet he heard what you said about him, sir. About how he's dull and wishy-washy and that no one could ever be in love with him." There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (4).JPG|"Chuck, come back! I didn't mean it! I didn't know you were listening! Chuck!!" - Peppermint Patty There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown - A.JPG|"I got an A! I got an A! Look what she wrote on my paper!" - Charlie Brown Soundtrack #"Early Wake-Up" #"There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown" (variation on cue 11) #"Pitkin County Blues" (numerous versions) M #"There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown" (variation on cue 11) #"Play It Again, Charlie Brown" (aka "Charlie's Blues" and "Charlie Brown Blues") M #"African Sleigh Ride" M #"Joe Cool" (Guaraldi vocal) #"Peppermint Patty" (brass version) #"Bus Me" #"There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown" M #"Linus and Lucy" (electric guitar version) #"Incumbent Waltz" (piano and electric guitar version) #"There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown" (brass version) #"There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown" (wah-wah guitar version) External links *''There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28558-Theres_No_Time_For_Love_Charlie_Bro There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/theres-no-time-for-love-charlie-brown-v133207 There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] es:No hay tiempo para el amor, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1973 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Violet Gray Category:TV specials featuring Frieda